


мотылёк

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [18]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Высшие учебные заведения, От незнакомцев к возлюбленным, любовный треугольник
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: мы словно два мотылька, летящих к одному солнцу. чанхи.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Series: The Universe by M&N [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 2





	мотылёк

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry234328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/gifts).



— _С вас двенадцать тысяч пятьсот вон,_ — услышал Чанмин монотонный голос кассира. Парень с красными волосами немногим выше его начал беспокойно искать деньги в карманах. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он, наконец, вытащил несколько мятых купюр.

— Ещё пятьсот вон, — в голосе кассира можно было услышать усталость. Пока парень продолжал копаться в недрах своей одежды, Чанмин задавался вопросом, как часто у кассиров бывают подобные ситуации.

— Извините, — голос незнакомца прозвучал очень тихо. — Не могли бы вы убрать шоколадное молоко. — Чанмин услышал, как люди в очереди за ним начали возмущаться, и решил спасти парня.

— Возьмите, пожалуйста, — он положил тысячную купюру на монетницу и заметил на себе два удивлённых взгляда. Кассир спохватился первым и начал рассчитывать покупку, парень же продолжал смотреть на Чанмина, словно увидел призрака. Чанмин улыбнулся, поджав губы, и отвёл взгляд первым. Всё также молча, незнакомец забрал покупку, наконец, перестав пялиться на Чанмина, и вышел из магазина. Вздохнув, Чанмин довольно-таки быстро расплатился за свои несчастные несколько пачек чипсов и две банки газировки.

Когда он оказался на улице, оглядываясь в поисках однокурсника, с которым договорился здесь встретиться, он почувствовал на себе взгляд. Повернув голову влево, он заметил того парня из магазина и помахал ему. Парень начал идти в его сторону, выглядя немного агрессивным, так что Чанмин сбавил обороты радушности.

— Дай мне номер своей карты.

— Оу, — выдохнул Чанмин. — Это было грубо. — Незнакомец закатил глаза.

— Спасибо, конечно, что помог, но я не просил.

— _Шоколадное молоко_ — не то, что можно просто так оставить в магазине, — ехидно заметил Чанмин. В эту же секунду к ним подбежал блондин и несильно ударил Чанмина по плечу.

— Ай! За что? — прошипел Чанмин, потирая ушибленное место.

— Ты сказал, что мы встретимся в университете, Джи Чанмин! — кричал блондин, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг.

— Я решил, что мы захотим поесть, пока делаем проект, — парень приподнял пакет с покупками повыше и помахал им перед носом блондина. Блондина зовут Чанхи, он однокурсник Чанмина и, кажется, его личная заноза вот уже второй год. — И, вообще-то, я написал тебе, что буду ждать тебя здесь. Тебе стоит чаще проверять свой мобильный.

Чанхи на это лишь фыркнул. Чанмин же снова повернулся к парню из магазина.

— Вот мой номер, как меня зовут ты слышал, — Чанмин быстро протянул вырванный из тетради листок с аккуратно выведенными цифрами на нём. — В следующий раз будь внимательнее в расчётах.

— Это всё ещё не твоё дело, — буркнул парень, резко выхватив бумажку из рук Чанмина, и не попрощавшись, ушёл.

Чанмин вздохнул. Однажды за добро, которое он делает для незнакомцев, он огребёт сильных тумаков. Кажется, стоит записаться на курсы самообороны.

— Идём! — Чанхи нетерпеливо потянул Чанмина за рукав. Чанмин смирённо последовал за ним.

Чанмин бы никогда не выбрал такого, как Чанхи, себе в партнёры. Особенно для проекта, оценка которого будет решающей для оценки на экзамене. Чанмин — образцовый студент, староста, отличник, гордость университета, Чанхи же… едва ли посещает пары.

Они учились в одном потоке, но на разных профилях. Чанмин отдал предпочтение кино, душа Чанхи лежала к театру. Но в последнее время последний и правда редко появлялся в университете, и не смотря на то, что он не в его, Чанмина, группе, он твёрдо решил выяснить, чем же вместо занятий занимался нерадивый студент.

_Однажды он точно огребёт._

— Что за парень был с тобой? — полюбопытствовал Чанхи.

— Парень из магазина, — пожал плечами Чанмин в ответ. — Я его не знаю, просто помог.

Не услышав для себя ничего интересного, Чанхи перевёл взгляд с однокурсника на свой телефон и начал что-то быстро печатать, пока не почувствовал резкую боль в ноге, где-то в районе пальцев, а затем начал падать. Вместо асфальта, он почувствовал худую, но сильную руку.

— Возможно, тебе стоит смотреть под ноги? — немного зло произнёс Чанмин. Чанхи, не найдя, что ответить, просто кивнул. 

— Коварный камень, — ругался себе под нос Чанхи. — Из-за тебя я выгляжу, как придурок.

Чанмин не хотел ругаться на того, с кем планировал хотя бы немного сблизиться, но он испугался за Чанхи. Всё произошло очень быстро, и его сердце колотилось как бешеное.

***

Их проект подходил к концу, как и терпение Чанмина. В голове парня они с Чанхи встречались _хотя бы_ через день, Чанмин хотел, чтобы проект был идеальным. Но когда Чанмин звонил однокурснику, тот не брал трубку, а если и брал, то оказывался занятым. В конце концов, Чанмин, осознав, что через неделю проект нужно будет показать преподавателю (после чего у них будет две недели на доработку), узнал, где Чанхи живёт и после учёбы (в университете Чанхи он снова не видел) решил направиться прямиком к нему.

Чанмин жил в общежитии, много учился, а поэтому редко гулял, и тем более редко бывал на другом конце города. А именно там и находился дом Чанхи.

— Надеюсь, он дома… — пробормотал себе под нос Чанмин, подходя к нужному подъезду. Потратить почти два часа впустую — не то, что мог себе позволить студент. Звонок, второй, третий…

Чанмин пришёл на остановку расстроенный, дома никого не оказалось. «Ничего, — мысленно он подбодрил себя. — Ты справишься с этим и один, Джи Чанмин. Разве ты не лучший студент на курсе?».

На его лице появилась слабая улыбка. Сделав небольшой шаг вперёд и выглянув на дорогу в ожидании нужного автобуса, он заметил едва знакомый профиль.

— Ты? — ахнул Чанмин.

Парень, тот самый грубый парень из магазина, стоял в метре от него и что-то внимательно смотрел в телефоне. Видимо, он слушал музыку, потому что иногда начинал кивать головой словно в такт ей. Никакого внимания на вздох парень, конечно, не обратил, так что Чанмин подошёл и тихонько тронул его за плечо. Парень вздрогнул и быстро обернулся. Увидев, _кто именно_ его потревожил, он лишь поджал губы, но наушники снял.

— Я вернул тебе деньги, зачем ты меня преследуешь?

«Всё ещё слишком груб», — Чанмин еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Я знаю, я получил деньги, — улыбнулся он. — А здесь просто заходил к однокурснику. Может, помнишь его: худой блондин со стервозным характером. Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь. — Парень резко отвёл взгляд, но тут же вновь посмотрел на Чанмина.

— Я живу недалеко, ничего удивительного, — бросил он. Чанмин хотел поговорить чуть дольше, хоть и сам не знал для чего. Их город не очень большой, и то, что они встретились снова совсем не странно.

— Какой авто… — Чанмин оссёкся, увидев, что парень отвернулся от него и уже надел наушники обратно. Поджав губы, он отошёл от него и вытащил свой телефон из кармана.

«Чхве Чанхи! Если ты не появишься на пороге моей комнаты до вечера завтрашнего дня, считай, что проект ты не сдал.»

Он должен был это сделать. Чанмин знал, что доделать проект в одиночку в его силах, но хотел дать однокурснику ещё один шанс.

В школе у Чанмина было много друзей, не смотря на то, что он также много времени уделял занятиям. Теперь же не осталось никого. Кто-то уехал в город, кто-то просто перестал звонить. Когда он стал старостой в университете, по какой-то причине его начали сторониться. Он пытался участвовать во внеучебной деятельности, но его оценки начали ухудшаться, и тогда Чанмин твёрдо решил сделать обучение своим главным приоритетом. Чанхи… Чанхи был для него не то, чтобы соперником (как можно было назвать соперником того, кто едва ли учился?), но вечной занозой. Чанхи был остёр на язык, Чанхи сдавал сессию, не появляясь на парах. Чанмина это раздражало. _Чанхи_ был его раздражителем.

Второй раз Чанмин достал телефон уже в автобусе, проверяя, не ответил ли Чанхи. Не ответил.

***

Чанмин увидел Чанхи на следующий день, когда на часах было восемь вечера, основа проекта доделана, а сам Чанмин только что вышел из душа. На вопрос Чанмина, как он попал в комнату, Чанхи неловко улыбнулся и ответил, что дверь открыл сосед Чанмина, Сынмин, а затем убежал, говоря что-то про кино и какого-то Хванхи.

Пока Чанхи болтал, Чанмин переодевался. Он думал, как тактично сказать парню, что если он будет продолжать игнорировать его, то Чанмин сделает всё, чтобы фильмопроизводство Чанхи не сдал.

— Я доделал первый вариант проекта, — сказал Чанмин, словно обращаясь и не к Чанхи вовсе. — Завтра его надо обсудить с преподавателем. Спрашивать будет обоих, так что тебе стоит хотя бы взглянуть на работу. — Он, наконец, посмотрел на Чанхи. Чанмин пытался понять его, но, к сожалению, закрытую книгу нельзя прочитать. Увидев, что тот не слушает его и всё его внимание в телефоне, Чанмин не выдержал: — Тебя вообще не волнует учёба? Зачем ты тогда поступал? В чём смысл? — Чанмин увидел, что Чанхи отвёл взгляд от телефона, но на него так и не посмотрел. — Чанхи?

— Мне нужны деньги, — едва слышно ответил парень, опустив взгляд в пол. — Отца сократили, мне надо помогать маме.

— Ты… работаешь? — Чанхи кивнул. Чанмин подошёл к Чанхи ближе и сел рядом. — Я не знал… ты не говорил… почему ты не сказал? — с каждым словом Чанхи словно становился меньше. Заметив, в каком парень состоянии, Чанмин перестал задавать вопросы, на которые ответы были не нужны. В комнате повисла неловкая тишина. Они не друзья, чтобы Чанмин утешал Чанхи. Они даже не одногруппники, просто студенты, делающие один проект.

— Давай я расскажу тебе о проекте, и мы составим план твоей речи для преподавателя, — Чанмин первым нарушил тишину.

Чанхи лишь молча кивнул. Чанмин впервые видел его таким. Обычно Чанхи громкий, шумный, и его редкое появление всегда заметно. Чанмин потряс головой. Сейчас нужно было сосредоточиться на проекте.

Они обсуждали то, что подготовил Чанмин, пока их не прервал звонок. Чанмин посмотрел на экран. Неизвестный номер.

— Да? — осторожно ответил парень. С другого конца провода он не услышал ни слова. — Кто это?

— Джэхо, — услышал Чанмин мужской голос. Он показался ему знакомым, но он не вспомнил никого, кого бы так звали. — Я… твой однокурсник.

— А! — воскликнул Чанмин. — Но почему ты звонишь мне?

— Ну… мне посоветовали обратиться к тебе… — замялся Джэхо. — Вот я и…

— Тебе нужна помощь с проектом? — У Чанмина была ужасная привычка не дослушивать до конца. — Хорошо!

— Кхм… Да, — Чанмин услышал в голосе Джэхо удивление.

— Ммм, — протянул Чанмин. — Завтра мы показываем проект в университете, ты можешь послушать советы преподавателя, а потом мы можем встретиться в кафе. Хорошо?

Получив утвердительный ответ, Чанмин закончил звонок и заметил на себе внимательный и любопытный взгляд Чанхи.

— У тебя в группе есть кто-нибудь по имени Джэхо? — спросил Чанмин, складывая все проектные листы в одну стопку.

— Когда ты меня последний раз в универе видел? — Чанхи приподнял бровь.

— И то верно, — заметил Чанмин.

***

Так как обсуждать проект они закончили, когда на часах было за полночь, Чанхи остался спать в комнате Чанмина и Сынмина. Чанмин привык вставать с первыми звуками будильника, кидать подушку в соседа, который после этого ещё полчаса ворчал, что не выспался, после чего он уходил в душ. Сегодня у Чанмина была двойная работа, потому что Чанхи не был тем, кто вставал легко. Когда Чанмин отобрал подушку у Сынмина, он кинул её в парня, лежащего на его кровати. Крик, который раздался с кровати, наверное, разбудил всё общежитие.

***

По спине Чанмина пробежало стадо мурашек, когда преподаватель спросил у Чанхи о целях их проекта. Хотя, кажется, сам Чанхи нисколько не переживал и заболтал мистера Им (не забыв рассказать, что изучать традиционные и новые аспекты в области режиссуры театрализованных представлений и анализировать их специфику очень важно для современного театра и кино).

— Очень хорошо, ребята, — мистер Им выглядел удовлетворённым. — Вам обоим повезло с партнёром.

Из аудитории Чанмин вышел с широкой улыбкой на лице. У них получилось!

Телефон Чанмина пиликнул, уведомляя о новом сообщении. «Ах да, я обещал помочь Джэхо», — вспомнил парень.

— Чанхи, — обратился он к однокурснику, идущему рядом. — Не хочешь сходить со мной в кафе? Я же обещал помочь одному студенту, заодно отметим нашу небольшую победу. — Увидев, что от его слов Чанхи погрустнел и отвёл глаза, Чанмин захотел ударить себя по лицу, желательно чем-нибудь потяжелее. — Я угощаю, — Чанмин мягко улыбнулся, пытаясь сгладить неловкую ситуацию. — Ну пойдё-ё-ём, — он использовал последний шанс и состроил милую мордочку. Взглянув на Чанмина, Чанхи сдавленно хихикнул и кивнул. Чанмин издал победный крик.

*** 

Чанмин открыл дверь в кафе, пропуская Чанхи вперёд, и застыл. В кафе не было никого, кто был бы одет в форму их университета, зато был _высокий, красноволосый, немного грубоватый_ парень, который по какой-то причине смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Чанмина и Чанхи.


End file.
